Wollen
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: *HG/SS*Ein Gedicht von Erich Fried hat mich zu diesem Oneshot inspiriert. Severus und Hermine gemeinsam im Labor. Sie in tiefer Liebe zu ihm, versunken in ihren Gedanken. Er, der sie beobachtet und merkt, das auch er mehr fühlt, als nur Sympathie.*HG/SS*


**Disclaimer:** Severus und Hermine gehören der bezaubernden Joanne K. Rowling, das Gedicht "Wollen" stammt aus der Feder von Erich Fried. Ich hab mir alles nur ausgeliehen. Die Worte drum herum, gehören aber mir.

___***_

Sie hielt inne, in ihrem Tun. Ließ das Messer sinken, mit dem sie gerade einen Flubberwurm zerlegte.  
Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, die sie immer beim Arbeiten im Labor trug. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere und auf ihr Gesicht legte sich ein zärtliches Lächeln. Ihre Gedanken waren bei dir. Nur bei dir. Leise seufzend setzte sie sich an den Tisch und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. Nichts hätte sie jetzt aus ihren Gedanken heraus holen können, viel zu weit weg war sie gerade in dem Moment.

Sie träumte mit offenen Augen von dir und ihr war nicht bewusst, das du sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit beobachtest. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich all ihre Emotionen wieder und sie war wie ein offenes Buch für dich. Wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehen würdest und mit deiner Hand ihr Gesicht berühren würdest, würde sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken. Sie war gerade soweit weg, das ein Kessel hätte explodieren können, ohne das sie es bemerkte.

Dich überkam plötzlich das Gefühl ihr nahe sein zu müssen. Langsam gingst du auf sie zu. Du sahst sie lächeln und konntest nicht anders, du musstest sie berühren. Vorsichtig gingst du vor ihr in die Hocke und zärtlich, ganz zärtlich streichelten deine Finger über ihre Wange.

**Bei dir sein wollen****  
Mitten aus dem was man tut****  
weg sein wollen****  
bei dir verschwunden sein**

Als du deine Finger wegzogst, sah sie dich verwundert an. Deine Augen suchten ihren Blick und du konntest ihr Erstaunen sehen. Du wusstest schon lange, das sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich empfand, doch du warst nicht in der Lage ihr, ihre Gefühle zuzugestehen. Du warst innerlich immer noch viel zu sehr zerrissen. Deine Vergangenheit verfolgte dich immer noch und obwohl du wusstest, das alles vorbei war, konntest du nicht los lassen. Wie solltest du dich da auf ihre Gefühle einlassen können?

Mittlerweile jedoch, hast du bemerkt, das auch du ihr nicht abgeneigt warst. Das sie dir imponierte mit ihrem Wissen und ihrem überlegten Tun. Im Laufe der Zusammenarbeit mit ihr, hat sich in dir etwas aufgebaut, was wohl viel mehr als nur Sympathie zu ihr war. Du konntest Nachts nicht schlafen, weil du ihr Gesicht vor dir sahst. Du sahst ihre warmen braunen Augen und das Lächeln, welches sie immer nur dir schenkte.

In diesen Momenten warst du dir darüber im Klaren, das du dich längst in sie verliebt hattest, das sie dir schon längst dein Herz gestohlen hatte. Und dann wünschtest du, sie wär bei dir und würde dein Bett mit dir teilen.

**Nichts als bei dir  
näher als Hand an Hand  
enger als Mund an Mund  
bei dir sein wollen**

Jetzt war sie es, die auf deinem Gesicht die Emotionen sah und jetzt war sie es, die ganz sachte deine Wange berührte. Dein Gesicht schmiegte sich von selbst in ihre Hand und du konntest ein befreites aufseufzen nicht verhindern.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als dein Gesicht dem Ihren immer näher kam und verlegen schloss sie die Augen. Deine Nase berührte ihre und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Als deine Lippen die Ihren berührten, schoss das Gefühl direkt in deinen Unterleib.

**In dir zärtlich zu sein  
dich küssen von außen  
und dich streicheln von innen  
so und so und auch anders**

Ihre Hände fassten nach deinem Gesicht und zogen es näher heran. Sie wickelte eine Strähne deiner langen schwarzen Haare um ihren Finger und in dir fing es an zu Kribbeln. Deine Zunge strich zart über ihre Unterlippe und ihr Mund öffnete sich für dich sofort.

Vorsichtig kostend schob deine Zunge sich in ihren Mund. Lockte und neckte die Ihre, bis sie leise in deinen Mund stöhnte. Der Duft, der sie umgab, fraß sich in dein Innerstes vor und dir war klar, das du diesen Duft, nie wieder in deinem Leben vergessen würdest. Du sogst tief den Atem ein und ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit durchströmte dich.

**Und dich einatmen wollen  
immer nur einatmen wollen  
tiefer tiefer  
und ohne Ausnahmen trinken**

Deine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Wollten sie halten und berühren und so glitt sie wie von selber von ihrem Stuhl herunter zu dir auf den Boden. Ihre Hand lag auf deiner Brust und streichelte ganz sachte darüber. Sie zitterte und erst jetzt wurde dir klar, das ihr auf dem kalten Kerkerboden in deinem Labor lagt und dieser ganz und gar nicht für Zärtlichkeit, welcher Art auch immer, geschaffen war.

Als du aufstehst und ihr deine Hand reichst, ergreift sie diese vorsichtig, ja fast schüchtern. Du ziehst sie hoch und in deinen Arm. Eure Blicke treffen sich und ohne zu zögern nimmst du sie auf deine Arme und trägst sie in deine privaten Räume. Auf der Couch lässt du sie wieder herunter und kniest dich vor ihr hin.

Du willst sie erneut küssen, doch sie gebietet dir Einhalt. Sieht dich stumm und zärtlich an und berührt dich mit ihren Händen. Ihre Augen sagen dir, das sie nicht fassen kann, was sie hier gerade erlebt und ihr Blick wird fragend.

Stumm siehst du sie an und öffnest dein Innerstes für sie. Ihre Hände verkrampfen sich in deinen und du fragst dich, ob es richtig war, dich ihr zu offenbaren, aber da bemerkst du, das sie sich entspannt und verstehend nickt.

**Aber zwischendurch Abstand suchen  
um dich sehen zu können  
aus ein zwei Handbreit Entfernung  
und dich dann weiterküssen**

Ihre Arme legen sich um dich. Du spürst ihre streichelnden Hände in deinem Nacken und fühlst, das du nichts anderes willst, als bei ihr zu sein. Sie zu halten, zu fühlen, zu schmecken und zu lieben. Und Sie? Sie will genau das Selbe.


End file.
